when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Richard Loud's Crew
"The crew of Richard Loud III. He must've created it. These were no longer just popular kids... they're also his advisors. Must've known. This guy's evil. Now they're evil too... Wall Street evil that is." --Su Ji-Hoon, Informing Richard Loud III Richard Loud's crew are a group of popular rich kids led by Richard Loud III. They happen to be friends with Lincoln and Clyde in The Luxurious Loud House. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, the four of them are his advisors since he works in the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship as its Supreme Leader, or its Halach Uinik. ''They also happen to be friends with Lola Loud and many other Coalition of the Red Star leaders as well. List of Members Charles Davis Jr. *'Full Name': Charles Clement Daivs Jr. *'Nickname': El Destructor (meaning "the destructor") *'Other Names': Charlie; Davis (by other UCRD politicians); Deputy Prime Minister Davis; Son (by his parents) *'Occupation': Deputy Prime Minister of the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship *'Religion': Roman Catholic *'Voice Actor': Curtis Harris *'Description': Charles Davis Jr. is Richard Loud's best friend. He is the only child of Loud Industries executive-turned Prime Minister of the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship Charles Sr. and housewife-turned Secretary to the ''Halach Uinik Kate Davis. An African-American boy, he is a ladies' man and smooth when he is around with girls unlike his friend Clyde McBride. This trait makes him a notorious philanderer however, and a lot of girls swoon over him. Douglas Cornheiser *'Full Name': Douglas Paul Cornheiser *'Nickname': El Caballero (meaning "the knight") *'Other Names': Cornheiser (by other UCRD politicians); Doug; Major Cornheiser (by UCRD infantry) *'Occupation': Major serving in the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship People's Ground Force *'Religion': Roman Catholic *'Voice Actor': Sean Ryan Fox *'Description': Douglas Cornheiser is a friend of Richard and the older brother of Dylan Cornheiser, who is also a low-ranking commander in the Waffen Richard Loud III. Being from a wealthy German-American family, Douglas is the middle child of Jerome Cornheiser, who runs a successful brewing company before he was appointed as the Chief of the Operation Staff of the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship People's High Command Office. Francis Nguyen *'Full Name': Francis Liem Nguyen *'Nickname': El Dinamita (meaning "the dynamite") *'Others': First Marshal Nguyen; Frank (by his friends); Marshal Nguyen; Nguyen (by other UCRD politicians) *'Occupation': First Marshal of the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship People's Armed Forces *'Religion': Roman Catholic *'Voice Actor': Jace Norman *'Description': Francis Nguyen, a young Vietnamese-American boy, is the older son of a successful fitness equipment entrepreneur. His parents fled Vietnam in 1975 to escape religious persecution from the communists. Francis, being a devout Catholic, attends mass weekly, and prays the rosary on different occasions. He is a tough kid, is skilled in various martial arts, especially Vovinam, and has various athletic abilities. He sometimes gets into a fight whenever someone messes with him or any of his friends. Francis is supposed to be the direct descendant of Nguyen Phuc Canh, making him a member of the Nguyen dynasty by blood, which can be debated or not. Despite this, he even idolized Ho Chi Minh for the UCRD's revolutionary ideas, which made him the First Marshal of the. Veronica Santiago *'Full Name': Veronica Anne Vasquez Santiago *'Nickname': La Combatiente (meaning "the combatant") *'Others': Chancellor Santiago; Santiago (by other UCRD politicians); Vero (by Richard) *'Religion': Roman Catholic *'Voice Actor': Selena Gomez *'Description': Veronica Santiago is Richard Loud's girlfriend and the second cousin and enemy of Bobby and Ronnie Anne . A young girl of Latino and Italian descent, Veronica is kindhearted, tomboyish, seductive and charming. She has a crush on Richard and used her good looks to get his attention in contrast to her second cousin, Ronnie Anne. Veronica's father, Raphael Santiago, is the President of Loud Industries-turned Supreme General of the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship People's Armed Forces, her mother, Mary Santiago, works as a doctor and medic serving in the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship People's Medical Corps. From her mother's side is an oil family that turned to alternative energy to make money. From her father's side is a banking family that makes millions of US dollars. Veronica shows love to Richard by hugging him, kissing him, etc., contrasting Ronnie Anne's way of showing love to Lincoln. She enjoys sports just like her friends and she has skills in various martial arts. Due to this, she is able to engage in combat with any adversary she comes across and she could spy on any of her enemies, which is why her dream job is to be a government agent, which it actually her part-time job in the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship People's Intelligence Agency. History Category:Coalition of the Red Star Member Factions Category:Fanon Teams Category:Teams Category:The Luxurious Loud House Factions Category:Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship Factions